Perfect
by SpaceManStu-JustAnother
Summary: Having Too Think About Others Opinion, May Be Better Than Just Thinking About It On Your Own. R&R!


**Here's what you need to know!: Kagome and Inuyasha are dating and they live in their own apartment. Their both happy. But Kagome doesn't know that Inuyasha is cheating on her. With her best friend Kikyou. Inuyasha loves the both of them. But doesn't know what to do.**

* * *

><p>"Ah." Kikyou moaned in pleasure. "K-Kikyou." Inuyasha growled as they came together. "Ah!"<p>

"Kagome! I'm home!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked in the house. "Hmm, no answer. She might be out. I should take a shower." Inuyasha put his bags down and opened the bathroom door. His eyes widen in shock. "Ah." Kagome moaned as she fingered herself. She was sitting on the bathroom floor naked. Her right hand fingering herself and her left grabbing her breast. Something pointed out of Inuyasha's pants. Then Kagome looked up. "Oh! Inuyasha! W-What are you doing here so early?" Kagome quickly sat up. She grabbed her clothes to cover her up. "Um, I'm not early. I'm on time." Inuyasha was beat red.

Why wouldn't he? He just saw his girlfriend doing herself! She tired to rush out. But Inuyasha stopped her. "Kagome. You know, there's no need for you to do something like that. I'm here. I can make you feel better." Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Filled with lust. "Inuyasha, it's just that I don't want to make you stressed. Cause you could get tired because of me! Or get tired of me." Kagome looked down. "I'm a mess." She whispered. He looked at her. "No your not Kagome. Your beautiful. And I know how to make a beautiful girl like you feel great!" He smiled. "Inuyasha. Are you sure you want this?" She asked.  
>"Oh stop acting like I never done it with ya!" He carried her bridal style. She giggle as they walked down the hallway. He laid her down the bed softly. He kissed her softly. "Kagome I love you." He whispered. He took off his shirt. But before he could take off his pants Kagome flipped them over. "I like to be on top!" She smiled. <em>It's different with Kikyou, cause she has me doing all the work. But Kagome likes to do her fair share.<em> Kagome unbuttoned his pants and sled them down. She soon grabbed his member and did a slow hand job. "K-Kagome you know how I hate it when you do it s-slow." Inuyasha shuttered. "You hate it cause you love it." She whispered as she started the blow job. "Ah! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. _Kikyou never wanted to give me a blow job. She thought it was nasty. Ha ha._ "Now let's put this condom on and get started."

**6 months later.**

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Kagome shouted as Kikyou walked in. "Hey Kagome! It's Kikyou here!" Kikyou shouted as she walked inside and closed the door. "Hi Kikyou, it's been a while." Kagome walked out of the kitchen. Kikyou gasped. "Kagome, your-your having a baby?" Kikyou asked. She was shocked indeed. "Yes! I am! Isn't great!" "Yea, it is. But who's the father?" Kagome laughed and sat down. "Your so funny. It's Inuyasha of course!" She smiled. "Kagome! Who's here?" Inuyasha shouted as he walked out of the kitchen. He dropped the pan he had in his hand. "K-Kikyou! It's, its been a while." Inuyasha shuttered. "Inuyasha! You promised me that you wouldn't have a baby with her!" Kikyou shouted. "Kikyou I," "What? What's going on? Why would you promise not to have a baby with me? Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up slowly because of her stomach. "Kagome you see I-" "Its because me and him are dating! And he promised me not to have a baby with you!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Kikyou. "But you were my best friend Kikyou!"  
>"And you knew I like Inuyasha too! You knew it!"<br>"And you went with her." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Kagome let me explain-"  
>"THERES NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" She shouted. "I thought you wanted this. I thought you loved me." Kagome had tears running down her eyes. "Kagome you never asked for my opinion to having this baby. You never said, hey Inuyasha do you wanna have a baby? We never talked about it." Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou. "Kikyou doesn't want a baby and that's what I want." He added. She looked up. "Your-Your leaving me?" She shuttered. "I'm sorry." They both walked out the door. "Inuyasha, don't you think that was a bit too much? She can't take care of a baby on her own. Even at this age! What about school?" "WHAT ABOUT IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT ANYMORE!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Kagome walked to their room. Pictures of the both off them were everywhere.<p>

_Why?_  
><em>What did I do wrong?<em>

**4 months later**

Knock knock.

Miroku opened the door. "Inuyasha? Kikyou?" "Over here in the living room!" Kikyou shouted. They were both sitting next to each other. Miroku looked down in pain. "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "What's wrong? Inuyasha? You should know damn well what's wrong! You should know that your child failed at birth!" Miroku shouted at him. "You could of have at least checked once in a while! It's not my job to check! It's not my job to take care of Kagome! She might die any day now!" With that Miroku was heading out the door. "Wait! What are you talking about!" Inuyasha got up. "Kagome hasn't ate since you guys killed her soul. You know Kagome always wanted to live a perfect life. She never saw that one coming. You killed the light out of her! You too fucked up her life! You better fix this before I fix the both of you! I'm going home if I call Kagome and she says you too haven't gone over there I'm over you!" With that Miroku left.

"Inuyasha, I can't be with you no more." Kikyou got up. "W-What , why?" He looked up at her. "Because I never heard of someone who can hurt someone like that. Imma go to her first. When I come back you better have all your things packed up." Kikyou grabbed her coat and left. _What? Now she breaks up with me!_  
><em>Fuck!<em>

* * *

><p>"Kagome? I'm coming in." The door was already opened. <em>Looks like Miroku wasn't lying he cleaned the whole house.<em> Kikyou walked to Kagome's room. "Kagome?" "Yes? Who there?" "Kikyou. Can I opened the door?" "Of course you can." Kikyou opened the door. Kagome was sitting on her bed her back faced Kikyou. There was red stains on the bed sheets. "Kagome? What are you doing?" "Oh, not much, I'm just doing something I enjoy." She laughed. Kikyou walked over Kagome. "Kagome! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted at her. Kagome had a knife on her arm. "I said before I'm doing something I enjoy."

"Cutting yourself! Is enjoy full!"  
>"Mhm." Kikyou took the knife away from her.<br>"Kagome, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. For doing his to you. I never thought that Inuyasha would take him away from you!" She said. "Inuyasha? Who's that?" Kagome asked. Kikyou looked into her eyes. She really doesnt know who Inuyasha is. "Inuyasha is your ex boyfriend. He broke up with you because he was cheating on you for me." "Oh, that Inuyasha. It's fine. I'm great now. So there's nothing for you the worry about. I got rid of the baby, I cut myself, I don't eat. I'm fine!"  
>"You got rid of the baby? What do you mean by that Kagome?" Kikyou asked. "He failed on my account. I made sure this happened. All because Inuyasha didn't want this baby. So I killed it by drinking and smoking!" She laughed. "Kagome! You never smoke! Or drink! Kagome we have to take you to the hospital."<br>"It won't work." Kagome whispered. "What?" "IT WON'T WORK!" She shouted. She got up. "Kagome you need to get better."  
>"Only him." She whispered. "Only he can fix me. No one else." Kikyou got up and walked to the door. "I'll get that bastard. And he will fix you I promise!" Kikyou ran out the house. "He's not a bastard." She whispered as she smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, Kagome needs you. Now!" Kikyou said as she walked in. "Is she okay?" He asked. "If you think cutting herself is good than other then that she's okay!" Kikyou said. "WHAT! She was cutting herself!" Inuyasha got up. "Yup. But she said your the only one who can fix this, fix her." "Alright I'm leaving now." Inuyasha grabbed his bags and left." "So quick?" Kikyou said to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha opened the door. "Kagome!" He put his bags down and walked to her room.<p>

All the pictures are still here. Kagome was sleeping on the her bed. "Kagome." He sat next to her.  
>"I'm so sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have left you. I should have spoke up. This time, I will never let you go. I still have the same feelings I had for you since we kissed in the library. I love you Kagome. Very much. Please I need you back. And I know you need me more. Kikyou told me what you did to the baby. And you did it for me. I'm not saying I'm glad but, I just don't know what to say. I didn't know you would do something like that. Also she told me you were cutting yourself. Please Kagome that isn't the right thin to do-"<p>

"THEN WHAT IS IT!" Kagome shot up and shouted.

"Kagome, I will help you. I wanna help you and be with you again. Please." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Would you, would you really wanna do it? You really wanna help me and be with me again?" her eyes widen, but winced again.

"What if you cheat on me again!"

"Kagome I know what it's like to cheat on you. And I didn't like the feeling. And I also found out that there's no other girl in the world like you. Your the only one Kagome. The only one." He looked into her eyes.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Yes. I do." He leaned in and kissed her. No other kiss was as soft as this one. "And I was also thinking about having a baby with you. I thought about it, and it didn't seem so bad. So I'm glad to have a child with you Kagome." He smiled. Her smile grew into a huge grin.

"Really! Oh my!" He laughed at her. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Should we make it now?" He smirked. "Yes! Yes!" She shouted. "But wait," She added. "Do you wanna make it now." He realized the change.

"Yes I do." He kissed her again.

Soon the began the process of love.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN ! Woot! It surprises me that I finished this in 3 days! I'm AWESOME! Please REVIEW! It will be nice to hear your comments ! But no flares! No bad comment! Like they say if you don't have something nice to say than shush! Anyway I tired my best making this story so thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
